


let's stop and talk awhile

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Hi, you probably don’t know me, but I really need your help right now. So if you could kindly do me this favor… Please talk to me?”





	let's stop and talk awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anywhozelles for the [Four Word Prompts](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/168173188799/ghostling-four-word-prompts-please-come) over at tumblr.
> 
> KuroDai + "Please talk to me"

It was probably a good thing that Kuroo spotted his ex first, before said ex spotted him.

 

Of all the places that he’ll see his ex again, it has to be this diner. Kuroo could turn around and leave sure, but he went out of his way to get to this restaurant and he would not let his ex ruin his plans. He does, however, need an alibi.

 

He finds the perfect one in the form of a good looking guy sitting alone at one of the booths. He’s got a book on one hand, while the other is holding the glass of milkshake. Kuroo watches him draw the straw into his mouth without even looking, already knows where it is and where it’s supposed to go.

 

Kuroo likes him already. He’s a multitasker after Kuroo’s own heart.

 

He doesn’t waste time standing and walks towards the booth the guy was sitting, trying to walk as naturally and confidently as possible. He doesn’t think his ex saw him, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. He promptly sits on the couch on across the guy like he’s supposed to be there, and immediately leans towards the table, when the guy looks up at him.

 

“Hi, you probably don’t know me, but I really need your help right now. So if you could kindly do me this favor… Please talk to me?” Kuroo says hurriedly, without breathing. He might as well have been rapping with how fast the words came out of his mouth.

 

The guy, for his part let Kuroo finish. He stops sipping his milkshake and looks around the diner, probably checking if this is some sort of a hidden camera prank. Finding nothing, he gives Kuroo a contemplative look, puts his milkshake down and says “Alright…” with a hint of hesitation.

 

Kuroo gives him his winningest smile, all teeth and almost gums, and proceeds to talk the guy’s ears off. “I’m Kuroo, by the way,” he offers his hand over the table.

 

The guy looks at it for a moment and Kuroo doesn’t actually see but he thinks the guy wiped his hand on his jeans before he takes Kuroo’s hand to shake it. And, oh my, what sturdy grip he has.

 

“I’m Sawamura,” he says, still having that air of uncertainty over what’s happening. But Kuroo could tell that he’s game, so he’ll try to prolong this as much as he could.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Sawamura-san,” Kuroo says. And he stops at that because he’s not sure how to continue. Thankfully, he catches a glimpse of the book.

 

“So,” he starts. “What’s the book you’re reading?”

 

Sawamura blinks at the question, having seemingly forgotten about the book in his hand. “Ah, this,” he glances down and brings it up, “It’s a collection of spoken poetry by this particular spoken word artist. They published it for, posterity, I guess?”

 

Kuroo hums as a reply. He’s one of those people huh? “And you’re reading it, instead of listening to it because…?”

 

Sawamura raises a well-defined eyebrow at him. “Just because?” He shakes his head, closes the book and puts it down on the table. “Look, I let you sit in my booth since you looked like you really need help, but if you’re going to judge me and my life choices then you’re free to leave. Unless, that’s why you’re here?”

 

Kuroo moves back and shakes his head and waves his hands in front of him frantically for good measure. “No, no. It’s not like that, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to judge you and your life choices. I am not judging you. Let me stay! Please!” He puts his hand together in front of his face.

 

Sawamura squints at him then sighs. “Fine,” he relents. “But you have to tell me why you chose to sit here when there are a lot of free seats around.”

 

“Because you look like you needed company?”

 

Sawamura clicked his tongue. “I have all the company I need,” he gestures to his book. “Try again.”

 

Kuroo bites his lip, contemplating on telling Sawamura the truth. He doesn’t want to sound such a loser, but he probably won’t see him again after this, so he might as well.

 

“Okay,” he sighs before he continues. “My ex is in here, and I don’t want them to see me eating alone.” He squeezes his eyes shut, ready to be judged, but he got nothing. When he opens his eyes, he sees Sawamura looking at him with understanding.

 

“Well that is-”

 

“Pathetic, I know!” Kuroo drags his hands over his face. This is embarrassing to be admitting to a stranger. But he did it anyway. Soon enough he’ll have to kiss his pride goodbye.

 

“Uhm, I was going to say understandable,” Sawamura says good-naturedly.

 

Kuroo takes his hands away from his face and gives Sawamura a suspicious look. “Why aren’t you making fun of me?”

 

Sawamura snorts. “With all due respect, Kuroo-san, I don’t know you that well to make fun of you. Although, you’re making it difficult not to,” he mumbles that last bit, but Kuroo still heard him. “But, we all have our moments.” He shrugs and gives Kuroo a side smile. When he did that, Kuroo noticed his dimpled cheek, and oh my, what beautiful half smile he has.

 

It’s hard to be suspicious of Sawamura, even though he technically just met him and he really doesn’t know anything about him, except that he reads spoken poetry pieces instead of listening to them. That and he can locate the straw of his milkshake without even looking.

 

Maybe Kuroo can tell Sawamura something about himself, just to make it even. Better yet, he’ll show Sawamura his smirk.

 

“Well, if that’s the case, Sawamura-san,” Kuroo curled his lips in a familiar position, one that he knows is partly attractive and wholly irritating, “why don’t we get to know each other better?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
